Lost Loves
by LuLuuu
Summary: 'Werewolf'- I collapsed, if that was possible. Bella Madly in love with Jacob, is broken when he imprints. Someone finds her in this much pain and goes against everything, but the outcome is not what she expected. But is it what she would have wanted? ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is my new story. Its BxE eventually. I pinky promise. **

**Cullens-Vamps Jake-Wolf Bella-Human**

**Enjoy :)**

**bpov**

Urgh. I glanced, for what must have been the thousandth time that day, at the watch that circled my slight wrist. It was only 2:40 pm. School didn't finish for another 20 minutes. I was bored anyway, and i was in Maths, my most hated subject in school. I began tapping my pen on the desk, counting the agonising seconds. I knew Jake would be waiting for me. Ahh, i drifted off into thoughts about my perfect boyfriend. My _werewolf _boyfriend. How many people can say that? I again glanced at my watch, almost sighing in relief. 15 minutes had passed. Only 5 minutes to go. Slowly, as to not draw attention to myself, i placed my school items into my bag and shuffled into a straighter position to make it quicker to stand up and leave. 5,4,3,2,1...the bell rang. I hurriedly stood up and ran toward the door, knowing Jake was a few feet away. Flinging myself toward to main entrance and looking outside, i noticed Jake, stood there with someone. I slowed and walked out of the door at normal pace.

''Hey, Jake.''

''Umm, Bella, hi''

He never calls me Bella unless somethings wrong.

''Bella, can we talk to you?''

''We?''

''Yeah, me and Holly''

Oh no. I'd met Holly last week, down at the reservation.

''Yeah sure'' i said this slowly, to avoid my voice breaking. I tried desperately to calm my wildly beating heart. I knew Jacobs extra sensory animal hearing thing would pick up on it.

''Well, im sure you know about me, and the legends of our tribe?'' How could i not, i'd spent hours worrying that he would. I'd grasped what had happened.

''You've imprinted, right?''

''Im sorry Bella. I really am''

I was struggling to maintain my composure now, and i just nodded at his apology. He turned and left, his hand on her lower back. This small, unthinking gesture shocked me. I was unaware of all the other students around me. I stumbled, blinded by the growing moisture in my eyes, i could feel myself falling, when i was caught by a pair of stone-cold rock-hard arms. I looked upwards towards my rescuer, blinking away my tears and gasped, as i saw his beauty. The way his brow furrowed in worry, the set lines of his mouth, and i was drawn in by his onyx eyes. I realised i had cut my hand the slightest bit, stopping myself from falling. I didn't realise how dangerous that would be.

His eyes seemed to grow blacker and by now, i was well out of eyesight of the other students, so they were unaware of the drama unfolding. I felt for the shortest second, that i was flying. Cold, hard razors came into contact with my neck and the agony was unbearable. My heart was beating again, faster than before and i realised that my _rescuer_ was drinking my blood. Im dreaming. But the harsh, dragging movements coming from my neck, suggested otherwise. I saw a small, black haired object fly into the beautiful man drinking my blood, knocking him off me and i was pain free for about 5 seconds, when the fire started. It spread from the open wound on my neck outward to my entire body. I passed out at this point, hoping i was dying.

epov

That human scent. It had been following me. It was warm, sweet smelling and so_ mouthwatering. _I had tried, in vain, to stop the monster i had battled with for years rising within me and taking control. The human in question, was small, brown haired and doe-eyed. I knew from the thoughts of other humans that she was beautiful, for a human. I think her name was Isabella. I sauntered towards the main entrance, holding my breath, incase i caught that scent again. I picked up on a wildly beating heart and i hurried forward. I saw the girl. I heard the last part of the conversation she was having with a huge boy, tanned and all teeth. The wind blew in my direction. _Werewolf._ He had imprinted on the blonde haird girl beside him and i saw how broken the small human was. S

She stumbled toward her truck and i knew she was going to fall and spill blood as she was blind with the pain of a broken heart. That couldn't happen. I would show what i really was I ran toward her just as her hand caught the ground, i carried her behind her truck so fast she wouldn't notice. I saw as she looked up into my black eyes, the flash of fear. _Blood. It consumed my senses. _It was fragrant and i knew she felt me carrying her this time. I opened up her neck and the gasp of pain she omitted gave me sick pleasure. I relished the fact i would kill her. My inner beast roared in satisfaction. She squirmed, and i knew she could feel her blood moving round. I moaned involuntarily. I hadn't registered on the stupid pixie who could see the future and that knock from her gave me some control back. I looked on in horror as she screamed. The change; the venom was moving round her body. Me and Alice looked on as she glared at us before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel as if im dying. My entire body is engulfed in flames and no one has tried to put it out. I could feel an ice cold hand against my own flaming hand and asked them to kill me. I begged.

''Im sorry, dear, you can't die.'' The voice melodic, low and harmonious. Too low for my ears. So why could i hear them?

''Carlisle, its going to happen'' Footsteps, identical, unintelligable sounds to me. Or should be.

Whats going to happen? My mind wondered to this statement.

I fell silent after this. I wondered what i looked like now. I must be just a pile of ash. But in the midst of that i noted how nice the room smelt. Almost mouthwatering. I registered that the pain was slowly receding by this point and i had finally regained control of my fingertips and toes. I relished in the coolness that was spreading twice as fast as the fire that has claimed me in the first place. But then then the fire went up a notch, i felt like it was trying to burn out of me, through my heart. I hissed. _Wait, i hissed? _at the new intense pain. Back arched, eyes open, my heart stopped. Thats when i became aware that i wasn't breathing. During this time i hadn't realised that other people had gathered round my pyre. I shot glares at all them, before launching myself off of the bed and crouching down, as if it was second nature to defend myself from others.

''What _have_ you done to me?'' i directed my question towards the bronze haired male, who, for some reason had deep, blood red eyes. This made me even more wary.

''Im sorry Isabella. Your a...a vampire.''

''What?'' I was disbeliving. Vampires don't exist.

''Im afraid they do, Isabella.'' this man had just answered my silent question. Hmmm.

''We are all vampires. We're different though, we drink animal blood?''

_''Why did you drink mine then?'' _I was growling by this point but couldn't be bothered acknowledging it.

''You...smelt...so mouthwatering. Floral and sweet. Can you smell that scent in the air? Thats your blood. Human blood.''

I sniffed, taking in air felt wrong. I could just smell something sweet, and my throat was alight with desire; thirst.

I glanced towards the small black haired being.

''So you saved my _life?''_ yes i knew i was being sarcastic but i deserved answers.

''In a way yes'' she looked up at me ''can i get you to look in a mirror?'' I don't know why but i trusted this small powerful thing and agreed to it.

I saw as she ran and was back carrying a mirror at least 3 times bigger than her. My gasp was audible as i took in my new facial features and body.

My hair was at least a foot longer and had shots of color running through. I saw the lips, full and pouty, smile when i took this feature in. My entire body had slimmed down and my legs seemed to have gotten longer. But my eyes, they were same color as the bronze guy. I looked at the eyes of everybody else and saw they were golden. I realized. It was because of the animal blood. My eyes and his eyes were red because of human blood. My blood. I hissed again and launched myself at him before anyone could react and had his head between my newly powerful grasp.

''Why did you do this?''

''I f...felt you would feel safer here''

''With you?''

''Of course''

This annoyed me and liquid pooled in my mouth_. Venom_. I have so many questions.

''So will i die eventually, like a human?''

The blond haired guy answered me here.

''No, im afraid not. You see Vampires are immortal. Indestrucible, unable to sleep. Have heightend senses, such as sight, hear, touch and smell. You can't eat human food and your what we call a newborn. You can't go near human civilization for a minimum of a year.''

That answered all my questions in one go. Apart from one.

''Whats a newborn?''

''A vampire that only drinks as much as it can find for the first few months of its new life. Blood is the only thought''

''How was i changed?''

''Venom. Its not out only weapon but it is effective a paralyising prey. If allowed to spread it shuts of the internal organs as they have no use. It then changes your physical appearence. Because humans are our natural prey, we have to look appealing to them. We also have distinct scents and to a human we all smell different but wonderful.''

''Do we have any enemies?''

''One.''

''What?''

''Werewolf''


	3. Chapter 3

''Werewolf''- I felt myself collapse if that were possible. I gasped desperatley for un-needed breath, a small fragmant to remind me i was once human as this was a nervous trait of mine.

''Bella. Are you okay?''

''Oh yes, just fine''

''Whats the problem with werewolves?''

I glanced to the side of me and saw Edward looking panicked. He knew. He damn well knew my Jacob... i stopped, yet again gasping for breath. Jacob's a werewolf. He'll hate me.

''No, no its not true''

''Yes Bella, it is''

''Your lying. Jacob's a werewolf. He would have told me''

With that revelation everyone glanced at each other. I glanced at Carlisles' face; as usual he was deep in thought. I thought back to just three days ago, when i was human and had a long happy life ahead of me, even without Jake as he had imprinted on some new girl. Holly. I threw my arms around my chest to stop myself falling apart at the seams. My arms held to my chest as though they would hold in my pain of Jake leaving me for her. Everyone was still looking at me and looking confused at my behaviour. I sank to the floor, not caring about what they thought. All i could think of was Jake; our first kiss, a dance on the beach in the moonlight, his first change, our first time, all the hugs shared, the quiet moments, seeing him in wolf form and the fact that he was my best friend as well as my boyfriend. I miss him so much.

I needed to leave, to be alone. I was either going to breakdown, tearless, or attack the closest thing to me and right now that was Edward. My hands itched to close around his neck and bring his head off. Carefully, i stood up again, deciding to leave and not kill anyone tonight.

I suddenly felt the force of newborn thirst as my throat became alight with pain. I threw my hands around my own neck now, hoping to cool the new flames with ice cold hands.

''Bella'' a voice broke through, shocking me in the quiet ''we all know your thirsty, would you like one of us to go feed with you. I know that...''

I interrupted Carlisles' calm facade, i could tell he was worried about me and my un-vampire reactions combined with the ever growing fact that i was thirsty. ''No, i want to go by myself. I cannot stand to be in the same room as him, let alone go hunting'' I gestured toward Edwards direction, noticing his face fall. I couldn't care less.

Slowly, i backed out of the room, no one not daring to move toward me as i was clearly dangerous to them as i was stronger. Then Edward moved a fraction and i hissed out my warning to stay away. I felt my anger rising and i was surrounded by a bubble no one could penetrate. I ran towards the window, not caring about the drop. I threw myself towards the nearest bough and launched myself off of that into the thick woods surrounding the great house.

Once i reached the thickest part of the forest, i let out all my pain. I wailed, a high, unbroken note of betrayal and hurt to let everybody know my internal pain. I sobbed tearlessly against the tree, my body heaving and convulsing as though i was human. I was sat up on the treetops, so i wouldn't be noticed by anyone or anything.

I finally stopped crying, lifting my head and noticing it had gone dark. Nighttime. I stood up so fast, that had i been human, i would have been dizzy and sick. I felt again a burst of flames taking over. Outside though, there were animals. I set off in my own hunt for blood. I flew from treetop to treetop, like a monkey would. This thought made me smile. I was suddenly hit by a wave of something warm, not sweet, but enough to make the thirst increase. Deer. I let go of the tree i was holding onto and dropped quietly above the feeding herd. I singled out the biggest and landed on my targets back, breaking its neck so quickly no other animal noticed what had happened. I shot around, breaking a few more necks, before starting to feed.

I fed on all of these animals to sate my thirst, before setting off again. I clambered up the nearest tree, looking down at the carcasses of the deer. I then swung for the nearest brance, sloshing with blood, humming a tune quietly to myself.

I sailed on through the trees, when i paused, smelling something so tempting, so deliciously warm and sweet, it made venom pool. I glanced down from the treetops to see a person, a lost blonde person. Perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

I dropped quietly, so i didn't startle to human girl. I had dropped a way back so she wouldn't be suspicious. I started walking toward her, noticing how frail her body was. I could hear something else at the same time and as i got closer her smell seemed off. Like wet dog, or off food. I wrinkled my nose in disgust before smoothing it out into a perfect, stunning smile. She heard my approach and her heart sped up. She was scared, and she hadn't even seen me yet.

''Jake, just...just go''

''Oh, but i'm not Jake, i'm Bella. His ex-girlfriend'' I heard her gulp and she turned around painfully slow. I grinned.

''What are you doing here?'' Oh, the human was getting confidant. Well Well.

''I'm just out walking, i enjoy the fresh air and peace.'' I stopped, taking in her expression as her eyes met mine and she saw the dulled red in them. ''What are you doing here?'' I spat back.

She recoiled from my tone ''I got lost, i was running from Jake. We're having some problems lately'' Tears formed in her eyes and i felt a stab of pity. Walking to her, i stopped and crouched down in front of her as she was sat on the floor. ''What sort of problems?''

''Jake...Jake told me something about what he had found in his bathroom bin'' Something about that seemed vaugely familier and i struggled to keep a grasp on the murky memories. I remembered.

I got her shoulders now.

''What, Holly, what did he tell you?''

''Well, he found two pregnancy tests'' Uh oh

''One of them was mine. The other one was yours'' Oh god, no.

''They were both positive'' I started sobbing '' We're both pregnant''

Thats why she smelt off, she was pregnant with a werewolf baby. I remembered why i wanted to see Jake so bad after school, the urgency i felt.I was going to tell Jake, just before he broke my heart and then i was changed. I was going to tell him i was pregnant, and now its dead. Holly's and my body were both racked with sobs. Hers being because she was scared, mine with guilt.

She hadn't mentioned my skin being cold and my red eyes but being so close to her was tempting me. I released my hold on her.

''I've got to go. Don' t tell Jake about this. Find him and tell him about your baby. Not mine. Please.'' I begged her with my eyes. She nodded and i pointed her to a way out.

I ran off as fast as i could, pushing myself so hard, i felt like i was flying. I reached the big house in no time. I shot through the door and found everybody sat in the room.

''EDWARD, you...you..'' I screeched my upset and hurt.

''What have i done now?''

''You know when you tried to kill me? Yeah, well, i forgot to mention one _little _thing. I was pregnant. With Jake's baby. You've given me this life of hell, and you took my childs life. I have to carry a dead child around with me forever. Yeah, i met a human in the woods. Jakes found the tests. Mine and Hers and unlike me, she'll get to have her child. I was three months pregnant... ''I broke off, sobbing again, even though i could never cry. I was met with multiple gasps of shock.

Arms were around me, taking me upstairs. I was in the crook of someones neck before i stopped and looked up. It was the blonde girl.

''Sorry... um''

''Rosalie, but just call me Rose''

''Edwards killed my child'' I just sat there and stated what needed to be said.

''I know Bella, i could kill him right now. Bella, i have always wanted one thing in my 'life' and that is a child. Hearing about that downstairs really upset me and i feel bad about what my selfish low-life of a brother has done to you. Your child should have had a chance at life''

''I know.'' I took a deep, unneeded breath. ''I have to leave Rose, i can't be here anymore''

''I understand. Go and when your ready, come back'' I smiled at the warmth she showed me.

''Thank you'' and with one last hug i was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this chapter is basically Bella and her memories as she walks through the country. Please tell me what you think of this one. Second half Bella meets Jake (:**

I wandered through from state to state, my hands constantly clutched at my forever three months pregnant stomach. I fed when i thirsted, avoided crowded areas, stole clothes when my old ones had worn through constant wear and walking. I hoped i would come to terms with losing my life and my childs'.

I had just walked, ran, and sailed through trees, avoiding humans, for about a year. I started thinking about returning home. To see Charlies' grave, tell him everything. To apologise. I had left him, to live with Reneé when i was just ten. I moved back after just 6 years, two years after Charlie had died during a gun fight with two stupid, _stupid,_ drunk teenage boys. I remember i was heartbroken when i was told. I felt so guilty i stopped eating, just fell into a state of depression, and thats when Reneé sent me back, to live in the house me and Charlie had shared to see if it eased my feelings. It did, and that was just 3 years ago now. I felt so young and so old at the same time when i moved into the house, redecorating it to ease it how i felt, i spent months getting it right. Thinking of my Father, it felt like fire was working its way through my ice cold veins.

I then came to think of Jake, how i felt when i first saw him. I remeber blushing tomatoe red when he winked at me, when i'd gone down to the rez with my dad before i moved, and in the weeks that followed he became my best friend. We shared secrets, played tag and swore that we would be each others first kiss. We'd sealed it before i left. I missed him so much, remembering how he hugged me then pushed me away shouting 'Cooties!' then running off before i hit him. When i came back, he'd grown at least 6 foot. And he was muscled and within a couple of weeks we were dating, then about 6 months later, he phased for the first time. I was shocked at first, but i still loved him. He was my Jake. Three years and 3 months ago, we gave ourselves to each other. I remember the feeling of dread, just after my 18th birthday when i'd seen the little blue line. I told myself to wait three months. Then i'd tell him. But he had imprinted. And thats were i ended up here, somewhere in the wilderness, lonely, with a dead child and a heavy heart.

I had thought about going back to the Cullens, but somehow, even as an immortal, i couldn't gather the strength to go back. But i would go back, to see Charlie. I'd explain everything to him.

I turned, from where i was stood and headed back towards Forks, following my own, stale scent back. I laughed bitterly as i thought of the fairytale, Hansel and Gretal. How the children had left breadcrumbs to find their way home to their parents to escape the woman in the candy house. Its ironic really. I was a vampire, following my scent towards home, where no parents would be waiting, and i wouldn't be running from evil, i was going back to it.

It took me about three days of solid, human paced running to reach Forks and from there, i went straight home. I walked into the kitchen after opening the door with the key under the mat. I smelled must and dirt. Three years of muck had settled in the house. I sniffed in disgust. I grabbed some more clothes from my wardrobe before heading out again. I'd clean the house later. I got my truck out of my garage, it must've been placed there during my change. I punched the accelerator, backing down the drive. I drove, slowly, to Forks small, solitary cemetary. I reached Charlies grave, placing my bouquet of flowers down before wailing. Suddenly, the wind changed and i caught the smell of dog. Sour and unpleasant it prickled at my nose. I whipped my head round at the growl i heard in the trees. Sending my own growl ripping through the air before i taking off, i was running for about three seconds before i heard large padded feet behind me. I stopped dead at the foot of the cemetary, turning round and holding my hands up. What i saw shocked me; There, in front of Charlies grave was a quilete boy. His black hair cascading to his shoulders, muscles rolling with tension.

''Who are you?'' The question came out, accompanied by a low, gutteral growl in the tanned boys chest.

''Bella.'' I gave him my own growl, a warning if you must.

He froze, turning so fast even i missed it. ''Bells?''

I saw the boys face. Jake. I gasped, clutching my chest where my heart should beat. He came over to me, wary.

''What happened?'' I knew he was asking about the vampirism.

''It was just after you walked off with Holly'' I spat her name ''Edward Cullen found me crying, he took me to the forest, biting me. I woke up three days later. I left because i couldn't be around him. But there was a catalyst for my leaving.''

''What?''

''You'' I said it simply, devoid of emotion.

''Me?''

''Yes, Jake because, you see, yours and Hollys child, is alive.'' He opened his mouth to talk. I held my finger up ''But mine and your child will never breathe. It was killed when i changed. I was going to tell you, but didn't get a chance because of Holly. Because _you _imprinted on her. You ruined me Jake.'' I knew i was being unfair, but i was angry.

''You kno-'' I cut him off, ''Yes, its not your fault blah blah blah, Jake you crushed me. You promised.''

He looked sad, his head turned toward a howl breaking the evening quiet, and even i could hear the command in it.

''You'd better go'' And with that, i turned and fled, taking one last look at him before he cried out and phased, taking off into the surrounding trees.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another update (: **

**This is the previous chapter, starting from the cemetary, all in Jacobs' POV. I thought you might wanna know what he is thinking throughout this. **

Another evening, another patrol. Joy. I turned to Billy, motioning to him that i was leaving now and he nodded in acknowledgement. His head turned to the game again. Today was the fifth anniversary of Charlies death, and just about a year since i had last seen Bella. No body had heard from her and for a while i was worried, but then little my daughter came along three months ago, and me and Holly were putting all of our focus into our little girl. I still felt bad as i slept with both Bella and Holly, who were both 18, within days and i knew how i felt about Bella had changed once i'd imprinted. In a week it would be Bella's nineteenth birthday. I would again go to her house, and sit outside, still mourning for a girl i once loved.

I phased after walking into the woods and thats when the wind changed and i smelt it.

I shot off towards the sickly sweet smell. I reached the outskirts of the cemetary and what i saw, it made my heart stop. There, at Charlies grave was a small, pale being. It was definently female, but didn't look like Bella. Just then, her back stiffend and she ran off, i followed, stopping and phasing when i reached Charlies grave. I glanced at the small, perfectly formed flowers. I heard her stop.

''Who are you?'' I growled, to show her i wasn't human.

''Bella'' Her growl reverberating through me, i froze as my heart jumped. It couldn't be?

I turned and when i saw her, i knew it was her. But she was a vampire. How?

''What happened?'' I felt my face, change as she described what happend. I felt the flood of anger through my veins.

I was ice cold though. She knew about my daughter. Then it got worse. ''Our childs dead''

I almost cried. The sadness tearing through me so hard and fast i almost fell to my knees. Edward Cullen had killed my child. I held my growl in.

I almost died, hearing how i had crushed her. ''I kno-'' she cut me off at that point though. She wasn't interested. She hated me.

Then, just as i was going to step forward, i heard a low howl fly through the air. I stopped, and i knew from the look in Bella's golden eyes, that she knew it was a command.

I had to go. I looked towards it, the sadness showing on my face.

I heard her say for me to go, i watched her leave before phasing, knowing she was watching.

I ran, hearing her leave at the same moment. I tuned into the others thoughts, my own fighting what had just happenend. I wouldn't allow them to slip through the cracks in my mental wall. I held back.

_'Whats up Sam?'_

_'New Bloodsucker. Female. Seen at Swan residence a couple of hours ago.'_

_'Sam...Thats Bella.''_

I was instantly bombarded by the others.

_'Quit it guys, i've just seen her. By Charlies grave. One of the Cullens turned her after...after i told her about Holly. There's more though. She was pregnant. With my child' _The thought hit me hard. I phased back to human form, just to deafen myself against their thoughts. I ran. I collapsed in sheer pain. I had lost a child as well as my best friend, im think my imprintee is seeing someone else, my daughter is constantly ill. Could life get any worse?

I ran again, i reached mine and Holly's home. Inside, she was sat on the sofa with little Isabel **_(See what i did there :D)_** named after my best friend. Holly understood why i called her that.

''Hey'' I put my arm around her, knowing it was fruitless as my lips met thin air.

''Hey Jake.'' Watching her body wriggle away, i sighed.

''Holly, do you love me?'' She froze. Of course she would lie, to reassure me.

''Yes Jake, im just tired'' See, there it is, the comforting lie. Slumped, i turned toward her.

''Well im not stopping long. Grabbing food, then out again'' Her eyes bright against her pallid, drawn complexion.

''Okay Jake.''

I turned toward the kitchen, when arms threw themselves around my waist.

''Jakey, im sorry. I really do love you''

I struggled to turn in her grip, and when i did, her lips smashed against mine. I fell easily into the embrace, feeling my fiancee's arms and body against me.

Bella and my worries left my thoughts as we hurried upstairs to put the baby to bed and go to ours.


End file.
